warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leaf (DotC)
|pastaffie = Rogue, Loner, Clear Sky's Camp, Thunder's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Loner: Early Settler: Hunter: Warrior: |namesl = Leaf Unknown Leaf Leaf Leaf |familyl = Milkweed Hazel Burrow, Patch Pelt Shivering Rose, Morning Fire, Beech Tail |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughters: |mentor = Unknown |apps = Thistle or Clover |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks = None}} Leaf is a black-and-white tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Leaf is mentioned to be the father of Milkweed's newest litter of kits, Shivering Rose, Hazel Burrow, and Morning Fire. Moth Flight says that she had seen Milkweed and Leaf at gatherings, and had noticed their closeness and fondness in their gazes, comparing it to her mother and father. :Soon, Leaf, Owl Eyes, Thunder, and Lightning Tail return from a hunting patrol, with Leaf and Owl Eyes carrying their catches. Leaf immediately calls to Cloud Spots upon returning, wanting to know how his mate was doing. Cloud Spots says that she is fine, and Leaf makes his way to the nursery to check on Milkweed and the newborn kits. He returns soon after, saying that Milkweed is thirsty, and grabs a wad of water-soaked moss to take to her. :Leaf is one of the cats to emerge from a yew den when Spotted Fur comes to fetch Moth Flight from ThunderClan. He is right on Lightning Tail's heels, and joins the group, who want to know why Spotted Fur is in their camp. The tom replies that one of their Clanmates is sick, and Moth Flight wonders if it could be Rocky. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The Sun Trail :Leaf is thought about, along with Nightheart, once by Petal. Petal and her brother Fox see some cats that at first they do not recognize, but Petal suddenly remembers that she had seen some of those cats when she was hunting with Nightheart and Leaf. Nightheart, along with Leaf, jumped on the black tom, and the tom's friends had to come help him. Petal remembers that after those friends came, she had to join the fight to support Nightheart and Leaf. Thunder Rising :Leaf is on a patrol with Petal, and Shattered Ice greets them in a dismayed manner. Petal asks Leaf for his opinion on what to do with the cats, and he suggests to slash their noses, then rip off their pelts. When Falling Feather notes of a time Shattered Ice saved her while traveling from the mountains, Leaf asks if it was true, which Shattered Ice confirms. Taking a pace back, Leaf, appearing uncomfortable, reminds Falling Feather that they were not allowed to let cats trespass on their territory, and that the cats were attempting to hunt. :When Clear Sky pads up to Thunder, Leaf follows Clear Sky, and the latter informs Thunder and he and Leaf would come with him on the morning patrol. It is noted that Leaf was harsh to Thunder the night prior, as he slid out his claws, and snarled at Thunder when he brushed against his tail. As they depart, Thunder stays at the back, not desiring for Leaf to feel that he was threatening him. Clear Sky then asks Leaf if a cat who stayed at the end was confident enough to take on any surprise attacks, which the latter confirms reluctantly, eyes filled with quiet fury. Thunder remarks that if they stayed in camp, they wouldn't have been trapped during the fire, and Leaf glares at him, questioning if he was referring to them as stupid or cowards. Thunder rejects such claims, and Clear Sky flicks his tail at Leaf. Once Clear Sky gives an explanation, Leaf asks Thunder if his answer was satisfying, which Thunder confirms, and takes a position behind Leaf again. :Leaf then spots a squirrel, and flattens himself, creeping toward it with cautious steps. However, Clear Sky informs him not to catch it, and Leaf sits up with an irritable tail flick, glaring at Thunder, prompting him to think that it should be Leaf's catch. Thunder fails to catch the squirrel, and heads back to Leaf and Clear Sky, who wait for him. Clear Sky informs Leaf that he and Thunder would finish the patrol, and must catch something if they want to return. Leaf then narrows his eyes, telling Thunder to follow, and to not be clumsy. Thunder follows him as they head deeper into the forest, and after some time, Leaf sits down, letting out a sigh. :He remarks that not much prey would be present after Thunder's incident, and Thunder suggests to wait it out patiently. Leaf replies that he was, and that he knew the forest better than Thunder, and Leaf apologizes. Leaf interrupts his apology, and informs him to pay attention in order to learn the skills of a leader, making Thunder gaze at him in shock. Leaf then hushes Thunder, commenting that although his name was Thunder, he didn't have to make much noise, and Thunder settles down beside Leaf. :Around sunhigh, they return, Leaf carrying a squirrel that he caught after a bit of stalking. He leads the way into camp, and deposits his prey in the pool's edge at the center. Clear Sky complements Thunder, and Thunder then explains that Leaf caught the squirrel. Clear Sky ignores his explanation, and Thunder looks at Leaf, hoping that he would understand, but the latter merely turns his back, hurt. While on patrol with Frost and Petal, Frost suggests Leaf would be given more responsibilities, as he was a good hunter, but Petal believes otherwise, and Frost comments that he could beat him in a fight without a problem. :As Thunder speaks to Nettle and Fircone, Leaf heads for his nest with some ferns, and halts to look at the three cats. Nettle tells him to leave, and Leaf drops his ferns, asking if he wanted to be clawed at. Thunder apologizes, as they didn't know how to behave, and Leaf comments that they wouldn't if they didn't shape up, picking up his fern bundle, before he glares at Nettle. As Thunder leaves with Frost, a fox attacks them, but Leaf and Falling Feather get rid of it. Thunder thanks them, but Leaf rejects it, eyes filled with respect, and that Thunder managed fine by himself. The First Battle :Leaf looks up from where he washes his belly on a rock, and inquires if Thunder was leaving, with Clear Sky responding that he already did. Clear Sky then calls for a meeting, and Leaf shakes out his fur, joining Nettle, and exchanges glances with him. Once Petal joins them, she leaps past Leaf. As Clear Sky questions Falling Feather's loyalty to him, Leaf asks if the cats not from the mountains could trust her, making Clear Sky speculate who also shared his doubts, and Quick Water stares angrily at him, responding in the affirmative. :Clear Sky then informs them that they must report any signs of disloyalty to him, and Leaf blinks in agreement. Clear Sky begins to speak about their territory, and Leaf asks how they would keep it. He notes that they must work together to build their home, and Leaf joins in the chant. Once they begin training, Leaf questions Clear Sky's choice, and Clear Sky nods to him and Leaf, noting that they could watch. Leaf compliments his idea, remarking that they could have moves they didn't know, and Clear Sky nudges him aside to make room. After they are done, Leaf inquires how Fircone did his move, and the latter explains it to him. :When Thorn and Dew find Clear Sky's camp, Leaf bares his teeth to them. Clear Sky pushes between Fircone and Leaf to speak to the two cats. They ask to join him, but Leaf remarks that they didn't need more cats. Clear Sky remarks that they should consider Thorn's and Dew's request, but Leaf asks why, and Clear Sky thinks that it is a good question. When Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry are to speak to Clear Sky, Leaf dozes beside yew. After Clear Sky encounters Tom, Leaf returns from a border patrol with Nettle and Petal, and lies down, eating prey in an oak's shade. Once Clear Sky starts battle training, Leaf remarks that they couldn't risk injuries, and needed to be fit in case if there was a battle. After Falling Feather and Snake are done, Leaf and Thorn are up next. Once their training his down, Leaf laps at a flank wound. :As Thunder goes to the meeting with Clear Sky, he recognizes Leaf among the cats present. After Tall Shadow makes her speech, Leaf is intrigued. After Jackdaw's Cry catches and eats a bat, Leaf shows his teeth, remarking to never trust a hungry cat. When the battle begins, Thunder is sent staggered back against Quick Water and Leaf. Once Thunder returns, he notices Wind Runner being pinned down to the ground by Leaf, who prepares to sink his teeth into her spine. Gorse Fur, her mate, charges into Leaf, knocking him away with enough force that the thump of Leaf's flank sounds over the yowls in the battle. Wind Runner and Gorse Fur then drive Leaf back until he is panicked, and ducks past them, disappearing among his camp mates. :Thunder meets up with Leaf again, and the latter growls at him, planning to finish him off. Thunder lashes out at Leaf, telling him to get out of his way, but he blocks him, slamming his paws onto Thunder's shoulders. Thunder shrugs off Leaf, but the latter digs his claws into Thunder's flanks. He informs Leaf to get off, but he refuses, and Thunder lashes out again , ripping off fur and flesh from Leaf's throat. Blood spurts from the wound, and Leaf stares at Thunder before falling to the ground. Thunder calls for Dappled Pelt to assist him, and she arrives, sniffing Leaf's wound. She pushes Leaf onto his side, and presses her paws against his neck. After the battle is over, Snake noses Dappled Pelt away from Leaf, telling her they could look after him. Snake helps Leaf to his paws, and takes his weight against his shoulder. Snake helps him limp the slope, and Dappled Pelt recommends for them to put spider web onto the wound to end the bleeding. The Blazing Star :Tall Shadow blinks with surprise when she witnesses Cloud Spots and Leaf touch noses at the meeting under the four oaks. He is later seen when One Eye snarls at him and Quick Water to wake up, giving him a cuff around his ear and calling him as slow as a dying snail. :Leaf, Acorn Fur, and Thorn are the cats Clear Sky asks to take Sparrow Fur to the camp after she's been treated, after she is brutally attacked by One Eye during a training session. He and Thorn gently pick her up and make sure not to disturb any of the cobwebs on the young kit, heading into the trees with Acorn Fur racing ahead of them to make a soft nest for her. :When One Eye comes to take over Clear Sky's camp, the gray tom wonders if Leaf will support him, noting that the black-and-white cat had only recently joined the group. Leaf decides to stand by and watch as the group leader is driven out, not doing anything to stop the vicious rogue from taking control. However, after Clear Sky defeats One Eye and returns to the camp, Leaf appears pleased to see him again. When Snake challenges and attacks Clear Sky, Leaf is one of the cats to leap to his leader's defense. Clear Sky, however, is worried that his campmates might kill Snake, and is forced to shove Leaf off of the brown tabby tom. A Forest Divided :Leaf pads through the entrance to Clear Sky's camp returning from a hunting patrol with Acorn Fur and Nettle, carrying a scrawny squirrel. He drops his catch on the ground, clearly worried about prey becoming scarce, as it is leaf-bare. : Path of Stars : In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo :He is arguing with Pink Eyes about prey. Pink Eyes yells at him that prey should go on the prey pile, and that he can't just hunt for his mate and his kits. Leaf hisses back that he wasn't even on a hunting patrol, and that he knows Milkweed needs something extra to keep her strength up. The white tom spats that all he thinks about are Milkweed and her kits, but he needs to feed the whole Clan. Sarcastically, Leaf meows that he's one to talk about hunting, because he'd be out of breath in half a rabbit chase. :Thunderstar has to step in, telling Leaf he isn't being fair to Pink Eyes, because the tom might not be able to hunt, but is still able to take care of the kits. He then tells Pink Eyes that if Leaf isn't hunting enough for the Clan, then he will send out more hunting patrols. Both toms seem ready to argue, until the leader scolds them, saying they're too old to be arguing like this. It's no wonder the younger cats are doing it, because the older ones are too. Thunderstar threatens to have them pick ticks off Gooseberry if they don't stop. :Leaf comes back from a hunting patrol grumpy and soaked, and carrying a skinny shrew. He then drops his catch, and pushes it over to Milkweed's kits. When Thunderstar announces that he will send out another hunting patrol, Leaf and Owl Eyes exchange glances, taken aback by his words. Owl Eyes says there isn't much prey, and Leaf agrees. :Later, Lightning Tail says that Leaf, Clover and Owl Eyes managed to find food in the rainy conditions. When Thunderstar goes out to hunt, he notes that Leaf was right about there being no prey. :After a dog attack on the camp, Leaf meows that he's never seen dogs like that before, and that they were so vicious. :He is standing guard when Thunderstar returns from his expedition to the dog's living space. The ginger tom nods at him, but says nothing. :As Thunderstar is surveying the cats at a Gathering, he thinks of Leaf as a strong hunter. When the tom announces Owl Eyes as the new deputy, he stands looking pleased with the other ThunderClan cats. Trivia Interesting Facts *Leaf is the cat who discovered the ravine where ThunderClan lived. Mistakes *He has been called gray-and-white multiple times. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Milkweed:Revealed on Kate's blog Sons: :Hazel Burrow: :Patch Pelt: Daughters: :Shivering Rose: :Morning Fire: :Beech Tail: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Blatt (S5) fi:Leaf ru:Лист Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Thunder's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Males Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Loner